Es una promesa
by Laie Himura de Fanel
Summary: Basado en el juego FFX, una linda escena entre Kenshin y Kaoru...dedicado a todos mis lectores...[Completo]
1. Aishiteru

Este fic se lo dedico a tod@s aquell@s que me han ido dejando reviews a lo largo  
de este año para animarme a continuar mis historias. Arigato mina-san!  
  
Inspirado en el juego Final Fantasy X  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El bosque estaba oscuro.  
  
  
  
Kaoru lloraba silenciosamente en medio del lago.  
  
  
  
No sabía como consolarla.  
  
  
  
Habían caído accidentalmente en él tras haber tenido que correr tras ella.  
  
  
  
Fui demasiado brusco dandole la noticia y ahora estoy pagando las consecuancias.  
  
  
  
No sé que hacer para disculparme. Me rompe el corazón verla en este estado por  
mi culpa.  
  
  
  
-Kaoru...  
  
  
  
No sé que decirle. ¿Disculparme? No serviría de nada. Tendré que ir a luchar contra  
Shishio y no la puedo engañar.  
  
  
  
Ella me mira. De sus hermosos ojos azules brotan lágrimas que resbalan por sus   
mejillas.  
  
  
  
Es preciosa.  
  
  
  
La sujeto por los hombros, temiendo que tal belleza desaparezca de mi vista.  
  
  
  
Me inclino suavemente y...  
  
  
  
Capturo sus labios entre los mios.  
  
  
  
El paisaje, antes oscuro y frio, parece tomar vida ahora.  
  
  
  
Las flores brillan con luz propia, y la Luna se refleja, más hermosa que nunca en  
el lago.  
  
  
  
Kaoru responde a mi beso. Fui un estúpido al tardar tanto en confesarle mis sentimientos  
sabiendo que estos eran mútuos.  
  
  
Nuestro beso es una promesa.  
  
  
  
Le prometo que volveré y que no la dejaré sola nunca más.  
  
  
  
Esta será la primera y la última vez que nos separamos.  
  
  
  
Aishiteru Kaoru.  
  
  
La Luna ilumina suavemente el lago, mientras que es testigo de el nacimiento de un amor  
Eterno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
O-W-A-R-I 


	2. Sayonara

Una inesperada continuación para un fic que debía ser corto...  
  
Dedicado especialmente a:   
*Shiomei: gracias por el magnífico review que has dejado! De verdad que me ha impresionado!  
*Madam Spooky: gracias por dejarme un review, corto pero intenso, neh? ^^  
*Y por supuesto,a mis mejores lectoras y amigas: Megumi, mer y Hitokiri Lady!!!  
*También a todos los futuros reviewers!!!  
  
  
  
Las lágrimas habían dejado de brotar de su hermosos ojos azules.  
  
Lentamente, nos fuimos separando para mirarnos a los ojos.  
  
No hacían falta palabras para entendernos en ese momento.  
  
Le acaricié suavemente la mejilla, sintiendo la frescura de su piel bajo mis dedos.  
  
Me dolía dejarla, me partía el corazón alejarme de ella.  
  
Pero ahora sabía que ella no iba a sufrir, porque sabía que iba a volver.  
  
La cojí entre mis brazos y la saqué fuera del lago.  
  
La noche era cálida, y quizá por eso no pasamos frio durante el trayecto al Dôjô.  
  
Le pasé un brazo por encima del hombro, y ella se arrimó más a mi.  
  
Me encantaría quedarme así toda la vida.  
  
  
Una hora más tarde  
  
Desgraciadamente, el momento de la separación había llegado.  
  
Ya tenía empaquetadas todas mis cosas, y estabamos en la entrada del Dôjô.  
  
Ella volvía a llorar. Mi corazón se desgarraba al verla así.  
  
-Por favor Kaoru, no llores más, voy a volver.  
  
Me parecía una eternidad des de la últmia vez que habíamos hablado.  
  
-Es que...te voy a hechar de menos, Kenshin...  
  
Dejé mi equipaje en el suelo y la abracé.  
  
Sentía sus lágrimas mojandome el gi, pero no me importó.  
  
Yo me sentía igual que ella.  
  
Con una mano le levanté la cara, y suavemente la volví a besar.  
  
Sus labios eran suaves como la seda.  
  
Nos volvimos a separar y le sonreí.  
  
-Dentro de unos días regresaré, no te preocupes.  
  
-Déjame ir contigo, onegai.  
  
La miré fijamente.  
  
Ella seguía llorando, pero su mirada era firme y decidida.  
  
-No puedes, Kaoru. Conmigo vas a estar en peligro, y temo no poder protegerte.  
  
-Onegai, Kenshin...yo sé defenderme sola.  
  
Ahora dudaba. ¿Y si la llevaba conmigo?  
  
Entonces recordé contra quien iba a luchar.  
  
Shishio no dudaría en hacerle daño si se enteraba de lo que Kaoru representaba para él.  
  
No quería ponerla en peligro.  
  
-Espérame aquí. Por favor, Kaoru, entiendeme. Voy a regresar.  
  
Volví a cojer mi equipaje y me alejé de ella.  
  
Escuché como su llanto augmentaba y como caía de rodillas al suelo.  
  
Mi corazón se desgarró por dentro.  
  
No podía dejarla así.  
  
Pero si me giraba, sabía que la acabaría llevando conmigo.  
  
Y ella estaría en peligro.  
  
La herida en mi corazón no cicatrizaría hasta que volviera con ella.  
  
Aishiteru, Kaoru. Onegai, perdoname. Pero regresaré.  
  
  
  
  
O-W-A-R-I  
  
  
  
  
N.A: Antes de acabar de escribir este capítulo, en serio que dudé en hacer que   
Kenshin dejara que Kaoru le acompañase.  
Pero este es el último episodio (esta vez va en serio) de este fic, y como no  
va a haber continuación, quería que los lectores pudieran saber lo que ocurria  
después.  
Como podeis imaginar, Kaoru sigue a Kenshin, etc, etc.  
  
Gracias de nuevo a todos los lectores. 


End file.
